


Find You

by nai_nodayo



Category: Free!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Songfic, hahahhah, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka lost him.</p><p>"And if you lose yourself I will find you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 3/28/14: Fixed some spelling errors. 
> 
> This is one of my many MakoHaru fanfics that I will upload. Sadly the old ones got deleted HAHAH  
> Maybe I'll rewrite some.
> 
> This was based on the music video of Zedd's song , Find You.
> 
> I apologize for the typos or grammar errors and I welcome feedback and critique. Thanks /o/ !

He was in the tub again. Haruka weighed deep in thought. He took a glance at the small blue dolphin figure he had by the cabinet. Sighing, he let the thoughts get to his head and he submerged himself under the surface of the water.

It was cold. He liked it that way. The icy water embracing itself around him. The silence. It was almost like the water was alive.

 

"Haru-chan hurry! We'll be late for the concert!" Nagged the blonde friend of Haruka who went by the name of Hazuki Nagisa.  
"Mako-chan went on ahead to beat the line and Rei-chan is waiting for us outside!"  
Haruka sighed as he tied his shoe tossed on his jacket.  
"Okay, lets go." The raven haired boy slipped his arms into the arm holes and walked out of the house with Nagisa to where Rei was waiting for them.  
"Yay!! We're going clubbing!!!!" The ruby eyed one exclaimed in excitement and giddily clapped his hands together. He grabbed Rei's hand and swung it up and down with his. The blue haired one scoffed and pushed up his glasses.  
"We are not clubbing! We're going to just go to that stupid concert you want to go to!" Rei blushed slightly.  
"Hey Rei-chan do you know how to twerk?" The shorter one bombarded the taller blue haired one with questions about dancing and things alike.  
Haruka walked behind them and put his hands in his jacket pockets and watched his two friends argue childishly.

The freestyler walked into the huge concert venue. There were so many people jumping to the pulsating beat bouncing off the walls coming from the speakers on stage where the DJ was. Suddenly, he felt lost in the sea of people throwing their hands up in the air in sync.  
He turned around to see that the two who he came with disappeared into the crowd of many.  
Haruka frantically searched for someone he knew in the crowd as his claustrophobia was acting up again. His ocean blue eyes darting here and there scanning the crowd for a familiar face.  
Blue eyes met electric green.  
He found what he was looking for.  
"Makoto!" He called out and tried to get across the border of people between them. Makoto noticed that and reached for his hand.  
The raven haired man gazed up at the brunette. Him being taller and all.  
For a moment, Haruka blinked and suddenly Makoto wasn't there as if he never existed.  
He was in a crisis again trying to find his boyfriend in the nearby crowd. But to no avail, he didn't see an olive haired one with a pair of bright green eyes and a radiant smile.  
Haruka ran outside in hopes to find his best friend and lover.  
The cold air breezed through his hair as he ran down the stairs leading to the beach.  
"Makoto?" His feet pounded on the boardwalk. He could feel his breathing get heavier and every pore of him sweating.  
He collapsed into a heap on the sand and looked up to the night sky. The stars dotted the sky brightly and the moon illuminated the midnight. The waves creeped up slowly and crashed against nearby rocks and washing some pebbles closer. Haruka closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

Opening up his eyes, he found himself somewhere else completely opposite of where he was before. It was colder than usual and the sea was no longer near him. The trees were bare and covered in white powder. Haruka regained his composure and got up to shake off the snow that fell on him. He proceeded to run across the snowy field, screaming Makoto's name over and over with intervals of breathing in between. Some crows over head started cawing and getting off their branches.  
Stopping his tracks, Haruka was in front of a fallen tree that was hollow. The aura was nowhere close to inviting. He ran inside, hoping to find him.  
It was dark inside and it smelled of old rotting wood.  
He moved some fallen pieces of wood out of the way.

Haruka found himself in the middle of the bewitching hollow tree. He looked up above to see a hole that was letting the light and snow fall inside the dim space.  
He forced himself to shove away his dizziness from sliding into tight spaces just to get to where he was now.  
Hearing sticks crackling, instinctively turned around to the direction of the noise.  
"Haru?" Without having to see the face of the person, Haruka already knew. The familiar voice was enough and he couldn't be mistaken.

Makoto stepped into the light and euphoria washed over him as he was reunited with his other half.  
"Makoto." Haruka looked like he was about to cry from happiness.  
The olive haired one came closer and embraced the shorter raven haired man.  
"I thought I lost you..." The taller man whispered to the other one. He kissed his forehead and nuzzled his head into his raven locks.  
"Well, I found you now." Haruka looked up and put on a rare smile.  
The shorter man put his arms on Makoto's broad shoulders and wrapped them around his neck.  
Pulling Makoto down a little, their lips met and they could feel the passion they had for each other in the kiss they shared. Makoto giggled and rubbed his forehead against his lover's.  
"Don't worry, if you lose yourself, I will find you." The emerald eyed one said, caressing the ocean eyed one's cheek.  
The crows squawked above them, breaking their moment.  
"Come on lets go." Haruka said and grabbed Makoto's wrist. They fled out of the tree and immediately broke into a run. The two ran across the snowy forest.  
The raven haired boy was running on ahead when suddenly he felt like his foot was pulled from under. His eyes widened as he fell into a frozen bottomless pit full of freezing water.  
Trying to scream for help wasn't an option because the water just muffled his cries for help. Haruka's joints felt numb and he was paralyzed. He realized he wouldn't last any longer underwater as he wasn't prepared for the impact.  
Closing his eyes he let his breathing reflex take over.

 

"Haru!"  
Ocean eyes shot open and a sharp inhale cut through the silence.  
Haruka gagged and took another breath before looking up.  
Makoto was crouched beside the bathtub beside him. He saw that his boyfriend was still holding his hand and he was shaking and tearing up from fear of losing his loved one.  
"Sorry..." Haruka apologized and refused to make eye contact with the gentle giant.  
"Its okay... You're fine now..." The olive haired one said and hugged him. He didn't really care if Haruka was drenching wet and wrinkly from sitting in the bath for too long.

"I finally found you..."


End file.
